Another Shot Life
by iWant2PaintItBlack
Summary: When Max feels like her world is crashing down who comes to save her but Batman, AKA Fang. AU Human. Highschool Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Max P.O.V.

I needed time to think this straight. Oh, hey yeah I'm _Maxine _Emily Ride. My nickname [formally] is Max Ride. I am currently curled in a ball clutching my bleeding arm. I hate Jeb. _Jeb Batchleder. _He, my father, is the one who causes me pain. After my mother got drunk and killed herself by over intoxication, my father, Jeb, had started physically, mentally, and other ways, abused me. He says I deserve it. Unlike living.

Jeb had thrown me up against the wall and smashed his empty scotch glass over my arm. Shards were still lodged into my veins and I was currently losing a lot of blood. I was screaming in the inside and slowly whimpering as the black splotches grew over my sight. The last thing I remember was an official [cop] yelling encouraging words to concentrate on living.

------3 years later------

3 years later and I'm on my own on the streets.

_Dear Father,_

_You don't know who I am. If I'm alive. That's because you did things without an explanation. All I was after was a life full of laughter. After the life I went through because I knew there was no life after you for my mother. My mother whom you drove to suicide. You inflicted the scars that cover my body, soul, and heart. Do you remember? When we were all happy? Because I don't. There's nothing left to say, just leave my mind._

_-M.R._

After I finished writing the letter I closed the notebook and closed my eyes. _Beep, beep, beep._ Aw shut up! I slammed the button on the alarm clock off. I currently live in Detroit, Michigan from New Hampshire. Today's the first day of high school. Oh joy. Sarcasm. I put on a black tank top, black ripped skinny jeans, and my black leather jacket. I put on my black high-tops and grabbed the keys to my dark blue Yamaha r6.

I walked into the main office and clicked my tongue to catch the secretary's attention.

"Yeah, darling'?" she asked.

"Um, I'm new. Last name Martinez." I said using my cover name.

"Okay are you Ella, Anna, Ricky, or Maxine?" she asked.

"Uh, Max." I answered. Man, what's up with me and stuttering today?

"Kay honey, here's your things." She said while handling me my things.

I put my things into my locker and when I closed it the locker next to mine closed right on my nose. It slammed in a crack. Ouch, that's a break. Oh, well. I've had worse.

"Crap! I'm so sor…" a boy with black medium length hair, black t-shirt and jeans, and olive toned skin said to me.

My nose kept on bleeding so I got my gym shirt from my locker and wiped away the blood, snapped it back into position, and put some gauze on it.

"It's okay I'm fine. My name's Max." I said to him while holding out my non-bloody hand.

"Fang. Are you sure you're okay? I mean that must've caused a break." He said while staring into my eyes. Wow, his eyes are like little black orbs with a blue tint.

"No it's fine. Thanks though." I said about to walk away when he grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" he asked. He never loosened his grip on my hand. My hand was shooting circuits from where he touched me.

"Sure." I said while blushing deep scarlet. I NEVER BLUSH.

"Okay then, I'll see you later." He said while smiling at me. My heart faltered for a moment then came back to reality.

_________________________________________________________________________________When I went into the locker room for 3rd period a girl around 5 inches shorter than me with light mocha colored skin came over to me and hugged me.

"Hi I'm Nudge. Did you meet Fang? He's my older adoptive brother. I'm adopted not him. My mom got pregnant with me when she was 15 so she gave me away wh-" someone slapped their hand on Nudge's mouth and looked apologetically towards me.

"Sorry about her, Max." my old best friend from New Hampshire, Ella said to me.

"It's okay El. Yes I've met Fang." I bit my lip and blushed like a madman when I said his name.

"Ohhhh Girl you've got it bad!" Ella and Nudge squealed. I nodded in agreement. They both squeaked at this. I went into the stalls and changed into the blood covered short and shirt ensemble.

".GEE!" Nudge practically shrieked when she saw me.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no." Ella said.

"Here change into this." She said while throwing things into my hands.

"I changed into them without knowing how my ribs showed through them. I'm not anorexic I just don't eat because I don't have the money.

"Max. You look hot!" Nudge and Ella said. Okay I was wearing dark purple sugar lips and a pair of purple short shorts with electric blue lining. I put my converse on and kept my hair down.

"Hey………W-W-Wo-Hi Max." Fang said stuttering. I blushed so hard I think a tomato would be jealous.

"Um Hi Fang." I said to him. HE WAS SO HOT!

"Okay girls put your hair up. And line up." The gym teacher said. I can't put my hair up or else everyone will see the gash one of Jeb's cronies cut me.

"Ride! Hair Up!" She yelled.

"Okay." I whispered. The old Max would've fought back but she was gone, burned down to the core.

When I pulled my hair up everyone gasped and Fang sucked in a deep breath. From the corner of my eye I saw him getting closer to me. Love it!

"Uh, Ride and Billig! Off the courts!" the coach said to me and some other kid. Billig, stupid name!

"Sure." Fang said. Wait what?

"Your name?" I asked him.

"Lucas Billig" he said.

"Maxine Emily Ride" I told him.

"Do you sing?" he asked me.

"A little why?" I asked

"Can I hear you?"

"sure."

We walked to the music room and went into a sound booth.

I grabbed an acoustic and started.

I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it everyday  
I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

(Chorus)  
She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
No place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside

Open your eyes (open your eyes)  
And look outside  
Find the reason why (why)  
You've been rejected (you've been rejected)  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs

(Repeat Chorus)

Her feeling she hides  
Her dream she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's fallen behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace  
She's all over the place (yeah!)

(Repeat Chorus)

She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh)  
She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh uhh) oooh

"Max.." Fang stared at me for a while then leaned in towards me.

His lips pressed against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Soon our kisses began to get hungrier and more passionate and he grabbed one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist. I was pressed up against the wall and I loved every moment of it. He licked my lips then he gave me a short kiss, leaving me breathless.

My god! 

**TELL ME WHAT U THINK!**


	2. Authors NOTE IT'S SERIOUS

I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE COMMENT ON WHAT I SHOULD DO SHOULD I HAVE MAX GET PREGOS OR WHAT?


End file.
